Storage and display devices for flat containers such as for example, compact disk, video and audio cassette containers and the like, have always been a subject for designers. Such devices should be, on the one hand, functional enabling storage of a maximum number of objects in a minimum space and with optimal access to items contained within such containers and, on the other hand, should be pleasing to the eye.
An important and highly desired character required from such devices is that they should preferably be modular, i.e. to facilitate expansion of their capacity and alter the arrangement of the stored and displayed objects. A still further desirable feature is that such devices should be able to receive a variety of containers with varying dimensions and also containers holding more than one article e.g. containers holding two compact-disks.
Storage and display devices for such flat containers have been previously proposed. For example there are known box-like storage structures in which the containers are retained vertically within receiving slots. The disadvantage of all such structures is that the content of the containers is not visible and inspecting their contents is not possible without removal from the storage structure. Furthermore, such structures occupy a relatively large space as compared with total amount of the accommodated containers.
G.B. Patent specification No. 2,239,595 discloses a storage and display device comprising a base mounted column adapted to have mounted thereon several display units each of which holding an article to be displayed. According, to this specification, each display unit is provided with an annular collar fitting around the column and a container gripping member attached to the collar and capable of rotation about a horizontal axis.
However, according to the disclosure of this specification, the contents of a stored container cannot be inspected without first removing the container from its gripping, member. Another drawback of this prior disclosure is that it is not a modular structure. Thus, adding or rearranging the disks along the column requires removal of all the preceding containers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular storing and display device in which the above-referred to disadvantages are substantially reduced or overcome and the above-referred to desiderata are substantially fulfilled.